


Safe

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had to be stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Soi Fong was capable of protecting herself on missions. She could. She was strong and she didn't need Yoruichi to protect her. She didn't wanted to be protected . How could she show how strong she was when Yoruichi kept an eye on her all the time? It was unacceptable. It looked like she was some ordinary girl who needed rescuing. She had to prove to Yoruichi and everyone else that she had power. She trained so hard to become better and stronger with every battle. She wouldn’t let anyone make a fool out of her.

It was a war. If she even showed a shadow of weakness, she'd lose. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it happen. She had to protect her people and the person that was the most important to her. She had to hide her only weakness, so no one would use it against her or the people she cares about, in the fight.

She couldn't let anyone know about... Yoruichi. Her feelings for Yoruichi. Yes, it was her weakness. She had to learn to not to think about her during the fight. Too much risk. Especially now, when Aizen's army was attacking more often and it was even harder to fight against them.

She was looking like the others who were fighting to keep everyone safe. Captains’ running their Divisions as best as they could in the current situation. Everyone was still shaken up after the last attack, that appeared to be worse than they expected. They weren't ready for it and because of that they lost many people. Captain Unohana and the whole Fourth Division did what they could to help everyone, but it still wasn't enough. They all had to become stronger, or they would never be safe again.

But now, she felt safe. Her home. Nothing will happen here. She didn't have to hide anything here. It wasn't a battle. Here Yoruichi not even once made her feel like she was weak. Not in the way she did during battles. When she was alone with Yoruichi, she couldn't help giving up control. To be sure Yoruichi was here with her. She didn't understandd it herself, but she just had to. She just felt so amazing when Yoruichi was coming back to her almost every evening, showing her how much she loves her.

Nights full of passion and love. Yoruichi's soft touches, skillful hands massaging her shoulders, talented fingers taking her clothes off, delicate kisses on her neck, her collarbones, breasts, going lower and lower. In the next second those perfect lips moving to her face. Cheeks, eyelids, forehead, chin, everything covered in butterfly kisses, while fingers kept teasing her stomach and thighs. She moaned and Yoruichi smiled. Her eyes full of affection and desire. Soi Fong couldn't help it. She kissed Yoruichi, desperate to feel her lover closer. Full, soft lips, loving smile against her lips...

Moments of peace and bliss afterwards, when they were laying next to each other, Soi Fong's hand on Yoruichi’s waist, whispered words of love and devotion... In these moments she knew she had to be strong to protect what she has: love and home in Yoruichi's arms. She won't let anyone take it away from her.

She will fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first Bleach fanfic, so please, be gentle, I tried not to make Yoruichi and Soi OOC, and I really hope you'll like it. Thanks to [](http://phantom-roxs.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phantom-roxs.livejournal.com/)**phantom-roxs** for beta!
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/189008.html#cutid1)**


End file.
